Left 2 Survive
by Darkdoll16
Summary: After watching her father die, McKenzie was just trying to survive on her own, but ends up bumping into other survivor's, will she learn to trust them or keep the pain and sorrow of losing her father to herself?


I wrapped my arms around his lifeless body, his eyes once a bright florescent green , now a dull green with specks of grey and white. He carefully placed his hand on my back and inhaled a deep ragged breath, his sunken eyes hung on me.

"Kenzie..."

I looked at him, the infection started to move through him more quickly, he closed his eyes and gave a low whisper of a breath.

"Sam!?" Tears poured down my face, his eyes fluttered open.

"Kenz.. I-I love you." He forced out those last words. His body finally gave way, and he took his last breath.

"Sam, I will always love you." A new wave of tears started flowing, I felt the best thing to do was put him of his misery. I tugged out my pistol and pressed it gently to his left temple.

"I'm sorry Sam." With the strength I had left I pulled the trigger, the sound echoed from everywhere, I softly kissed his forehead, slung my pack over my shoulder and left his dead body.

* * *

Someone was shaking me, my eyes fluttered open to see Sam, I instantly jumped up and gave him a giant hug.

"Kenz? Is everything okay?" I looked into those sparkling green eyes and nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah, just a nightmare." He smiled at me, and grabbed his Uzi, and tucked in safely in his pack. I swung my pack on my back and swiftly pulled out my katana, Sam opened the safe room door, and shot a wandering common. We worked our asses off to get this far, once a group of 8 now a duo, If I lost Sam like I did my mother and father... I probably wouldn't carry on, the world is shit enough. I slowed down and Sam whipped his head back.

"Kenzie, Is everything Okay?" I looked up at Sam, the whole 6 foot of him, and nodded. I wanted to tell him, but I knew I couldn't so kept my feelings hidden as well I could. I ran up to next to him and pulled out my pistol. Karla was right behind me, she escaped death more than once with us. She ran infront of us, her blonde hair shimmering in the glow of the dull sun.

"Sam, where's the next safe room?" I snuck a glance at him.

"Quarter mile, tops." He gave a small smirk, we came up to a slight bump in the road. A witch. Her skin was a pale grey, he hair was quite long and grew a dull white, the massive claws on her hands were the worst part about her. Those things could tear right through you in a second, Sam carefully threw a rock behind her, by instinct she turned around giving us enough time to quickly sneak by her and into the safe room. I curled up under the table, Karla took the lone bed upstairs, Sam decided to keep watch for the night. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

2 days after first outbreak:

I sat quietly at the dinner table as my mother and father fought once again about the household income, I didn't eat much that night the stories happening on the news weren't the most lovely. I was curled up next to my father on the couch when a knock on the door startled me.  
I was too comfortable to get up.

"Mom! Can you get the door?" She rushed downstairs and unlocked the door.

"Hel-" Her question was suddenly cut off, the man at the door attacked her.

"MOM!" I screamed, the man bite her. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, my dad hopped off the couch and went to grab his gun. I pointed my knife at the deranged man.

"Stay back!" He kept straggling towards me, I took a deep breath and stuck the knife in head and he suddenly fell to the floor dead. My dad rushed to the kitchen were I was standing, gasping for air from the terrifying experience. He kicked our door closed and locked it again.

"McKenzie, come over here." I nodded and rushed over to my dad.

"Daddy, what are we going to do?" He looked at me.

"There's nothing we can do honey, all we can do now is survive." He sent me upstairs to get ready because we were leaving soon, while we were packing some noises were coming from downstairs.

"Kenz, stay here okay?" I nodded as he slowly walked down the stairs his pistol wrapped firmly in his hands. He screamed as my mother caught him off-guard and bit his wrist, he shot my mother straight between the eyes and ran upstairs into the bathroom to clean the wound. I just stared at the gushing wound.

"Dad..? I don't think it will help." I whispered as calmly as I could, he looked at me with tears rimming his eyes.

"I know honey." his head fell in defeat, as the infection started to spread he placed himself against the wall, the virus spread quickly.

"I love you Kenzie." My father whispered in my ear with the last bit of strength he had. I locked my fingers with his and began to weep on his chest.

"Daddy.. please don't go.." I took a deep breath, and stuck the pistol in my jeans pocket and grabbed my bag from upstairs along with the radio/walkie talkie. I held the talkie tightly in my left hand, I burst out the door the reminder of tears were streaked down my face. The radio screeched.

"All survivors head to the evac placement in BarryWood mall."

My heart skipped, I gotta get to the mall. I bolted to the mall, the elavator was broken so I had to run up 13 flights of stairs, I fell to my knees at the last step, 7 more people stood behind me.

"Did the helicopter leave yet?" I whipped my head back to an older lady and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not sure." She pushed past me and barged through the door.

"God dammnit." She screamed, by the sounds of that the helicopter had already left, it's gonna be all hell on earth from this day forward.

_**Hiiyya peoplee, please R&R ;O Imma need some OC's for this . Please PM me Name, Personality, and looks ._. that would be quite helpful D:**_

_**Loveyaaall! :3**_

_**~Kassy~**_


End file.
